The Loner of Notre Dame
by ICan'tDrownMyDemons72029
Summary: The Holes RP I'm in and my favorite Disney classic mashed together to make a terrible fanfic!
1. Prologue

"_sing sing sing_"

"**puppet puppet puppet**"

* * *

><p>A gypsy man with a soft voice sang aloud to the people of France as he set up his puppet stand outside of the church. The clashing colors of his skin tight outfit made him easy to tell apart from the city folk and the higher class. His purple and gold mask and tights, blue, purple, and gold tunic, gaudy hat, shiny bells, and curled shoes. No doubt this was the King of Gypsies, Jose. A former Spaniard turn gypsy in France.<p>

_"Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
>To the little bells soft as a psalm<br>And some say the soul of the city's  
>The toll of the bells<br>The bells of Notre Dame."_

After the dark skinned man was done setting up his stand, he noticed children gathering around with doe eyes filled with innocent curiosity. Smiling, he closed his eyes at the sound of the bells ringing.

"Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods."

As more and more youngsters came, he bent down to speak closer to them.

"Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves."

The male pulled out a hand puppet that looked identical to him.

"**They don't?**" he asked himself in a high pitched voice suited for a child.

Jose looked at his puppet, "No, you silly boy~."

He pulled up the cloth above him to reveal the towers.

"Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer."

Jose looked up and gazed at the building, admiring it's pristine beauty.

"Who is this creature?"

"**Who?**"

"What is he?"

"**What?**"

"How did he get there?"

"**How?**"

He smacked the puppet with a small wooden pole the size of a loaf of bread. "Hush," Jose scolded.

"**Owww,**" puppet Jose whined, rubbing his head.

The children laughed at the adorable display. The King of Gypsies was the greatest entertainer when it came to storytelling.

"Jose will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man.. and a monster~!"

* * *

><p>The scene changed from the bright streets to a dark and snowy place. Five people were on a boat, the adults of the group doing their best to stay hidden. Unfortunately, the baby in the arms of the gypsy woman did not agree and cried loudly.<p>

"_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near Notre Dame,<em>" Jose sang.

"Shut it up, will you!" her husband whispered harshly.

"We'll be spotted," one of the gypsy men shouted.

"Hush, little one," she pleaded with her child.

"_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame.<em>"

When the group finally reached the dock and could stand on the white covered land, the deformed man who had brought them to Paris stuck his hand out and sneered.

"Four guilders for safe passage to Paris."

A arrow was shot from afar and landed in the boat owner's rowing stick. He turned his head in the direction of where it came from and his eyes widened in fear when he saw the hoard of archers donned in black.

"_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<br>At a figure whose clutches  
>Were iron as much as the bells."<em>

More soldiers surrounded the foreigners, spears pointed in their direction. The shadow of a man on his horse appeared on the side of one of the brick walls.

One of the gypsies gasped, "Judge Jax Hudson!"

A young man no older than twenty five appeared riding a frightening, black steed.

"_The Bells of Notre Dame."_

As he got closer and closer to the group, the gypsies moved closer and closer together.

"_Judge Claude Frollo longed  
>To purge the world<br>Of vice and sin._"

One of the solders for Jax grabbed the woman's husband and yanked him forcefully away from her; therefore, leaving her absolutely defenseless. The men dressed in black put cuffs onto the men, including the one who had brought the gypsies to Paris.

_"And he saw corruption  
>Ev'rywhere<br>Except within."_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice," Jax ordered.

A guard noticed the way the mother clutched the bundle of cloth so close to her heaving chest. He roughly grabbed the woman by her blue cloak and forced her to move.

"You there! What are you hiding?"

"Stolen goods, no doubt," the Judge assumed. He stared down at her with a merciless eyes, "_Take_ them from her!"

And with the order booming in her ears, she sped off.

"She rrrrrrran~," Jose sang with his eyes wide, his accent naturally rolling his R's. Making it sound even more theatrical.

Anger fueling his actions, the young man followed the woman, gaining onto her quickly with the help of his horse. No matter where she went, Judge Hudson was hot on her trail. That was until she decided to hop over a railing, making the man stop. No way he _and_ his horse could both jump over it with such small space. With the given opportunity, the mother ran until she found Notre Dame, the Catholic Cathedral. She banged heavily on the door as her feet, barely protected by her flimsy shoes, froze up from the snow gathered around the steps.

"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" she pleaded with whoever was inside the building.

The sound of a horse whinnying and the thudding of it's hoofs against the ground alarmed her. She turned around and gasped before giving one last attempt at escaping from Jax. He got close enough to the mother to get a firm grip on the cloth keeping the baby warm. No matter how high he raised his arm in an attempt to pull the 'stolen goods' out of her hands, he finally resorted to violence by raising his foot and kicking the woman away. The blow sent her falling down and caused her to hit her head against the not so friendly stone steps. A pained look was etched onto her once fear stricken face. Her body laid defeated and unbreathing, she had lost the battle and certainly the war. After so long of being quiet, the child who once had a mother started to cry.

"A baby?" he asked aloud in a curious tone.

Carefully, Jax peeled the article of cloth off of the child's face and gasped in horror.

"A monster!" he said aloud.

The man quickly searched the area and his eyes landed on the well a few yards away. A dark and sinister thought filled his mind and he calmly advanced on his horse towards the well. Holding the sides of the cloth, he held the child over the pit of cold water. A strike of lightning illuminated the air and the sound of thunder filled in the rest.

"STOP!" A man outstretched his hand wearing traditional white robes.

"Cried the Archdeacon," Jose announced to the spectators.

Jax pulled the child away from the well and spoke, "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

John Rivers, Archdeacon for Notre Dame, hurried over to the dead body that was slowly collected snowflakes. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness. Even if he did not know her, a life was a life. She was dead and for no good reason.

"_See there the innocent blood you have spilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame<em>," his voice was filled with woe.

Jax had a 'I don't give a shit, you dumb fuck' look on his face as he haughtily turned his gaze elsewhere.

"I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued her," he justified.

"_Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt  
>On the steps of Notre Dame<em>," Jon's brown eyes followed the Judge as he moved around on his horse.

"My conscience is clear!" he sneered down at the gentleman.

The Archdeacon glared up at Jax.

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions  
>You can claim that you haven't a qualm<br>But you never can run from  
>Nor hide what you've done from the eyes.<em>"

He pointed up at the many statues that surrounded them. They were all of folks from the well known bible. Their eyes glared down at him.

"_The very eyes of Notre Dame,"_ he finished.

It was then that the rare emotion of fright showed on his face.

"_And for one time in his live  
>Of power and control<br>Frollo felt a twinge of fear  
>For his immortal soul,<em>" Jose sang.

"What must I do? To be saved?"

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own."

Jon cradled the child's mother in his arms and walked to the church. It was his duty to give her a proper burial. Even if he would be the only one to attend. A look of disgust formed on Jax Hudson's face.

"What? I'd be settled with this hideous...?" he stopped mid sentence. The man stared long and hard at the infant's eyes. They were a shade of liquid silver that made his stomach twist. For a child, his eyes stared him with a sort of fire. It was as if his eyes were analyzing him even with his innocent mind. Jax could not deny that he felt like the child's eyes were piercing right through his very 'immortal' soul.

"Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

Still holding the dead woman in his arms, the Archdeacon turned to look at Jax.

"Live here? Where?" the man asked.

"Anywhere," he eyed the towers, an idea coming into his head.

_"Just so he's kept locked away  
>Where no one else can see," Jax sang.<em>

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows," the Judge looked down to the infant in his arms, "Our Lord works in mysterious ways."

"_Even this foul creature may  
>Yet prove one day to be<br>Of use to me,"_ he ended the verse with a wicked grin.

Jose wrapped a red cloak around his thin body and continued to tell the small kids the story.

"And Jax gave him a name. A name he believed he could never live up to. A name that would forever condemn him to be thought of greatly, but in the end, not able to become a _star_. Jax named him... Sirius~."

The King of Gypsies pulled out a puppet used for shadow puppetry in the shape of Jax Hudson carrying a baby wrapped up in cloth. He made it walk up a flight of stairs.

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,_" the Jax shadow puppet hid behind the thin paper to show him walking up the steps of the bell tower with a scrawny looking boy following after. "_Sing the bells of Notre Dame,_" the Sirius puppet became larger and larger to show his aging until he reached the top of the tower. "_Who is the monster and who is the man?_" The Sirius shadow pulled on the ropes to ring the bells, it gave off a small ring that could not compare to the actual bell ringing happening high above Jose's head."_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells of Notre Dame!_" Jose sang.

* * *

><p>Sirius, a young man of only twenty walked outside of the bell tower onto the balcony. His black curls bounced around and his gray eyes seemed to brighten up as he got closer to the outside world. He noticed a small, white bird resting inside it's nest in the mouth of a gargoyle.<p>

"Good morning," he greeted and smiled when the winged creature woke up and squawked a reply back. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"

The bird shrugged and looked down.

He raised a black brow, "You sure?" His gaze turned to the city before looking back at the animal. "It's a good day to try!" Ever so gently, Sirius picked up the small bird both hands and held it like it was a present. "If-if I could pick a day to fly-oh, this would be it. The Festival of Fools." The young man extended his hands to hold the creature above the area below.

It looked down and gulped nervously before making a not so confident squawk.

Sirius moved his hands making the bird bounce to show his enthusiasm. "It will be fun, the jugglers, with music, and dancing!" He watched the bird flap it's white wings with fervor and grinned at the bird's accomplishment.

They both looked down to see the winged creature holding itself up in the air with no assistance from the young man. He laughed while the bird gave a happy squawk. After so long the bird stopped flapping and landed in the bell ringer's calloused hands. Sirius laughed before becoming amazed by the flock of birds passing by. His feathery companion squeaked happily and bounced around in Sirius' hand.

"Go on, nobody wants to be cooped up here forever," he whispered in encouragement.

With no help, the bird flew off of the human's hand and joined the other flying creatures in the sky. Realizing he was left alone, Sirius looked solemnly at the Festival down below. The small gargoyle next to him spit out the feathers and twigs and grunted.

"Whoa, man, I thought that guy would never leave," Brian the gargoyle announced, "I'll be spittin' feathers for a week!"

"Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open," Alan said.

Brian let out a low, fake laugh, "Hehhehheh, go scare a nun."

Yes, Sirius was not the most sane person in all of France. Being locked up inside of a bell tower for twenty years does that to a person. Not only did the French male speak to birds, he spoke to the gargoyles, three specific ones. Brian, Alan, and Heather. With his free time came lots of imagination, which he put to good use by animating the three architectural creations. Besides, on some level, it seemed the gargoyles actually did have life in them. They could move without him touching them. While Sirius yearned for communication with others, fear and some content kept him talking to the gargoyles.

Brian hopped on his flat bottom to get closer to the human.

"Hey, Sirius, what's goin' on down there? A fight? A flogging?" be batted his stone lashes expectantly.

"A festival," Alan had hopped over to the bellringer as well and peered over the balcony.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" Brian blinked his eyes rapidly and smiled. The tiny, bat-like wings on his back fluttered with excitement. "All right, all right, all right!" He mimicked pouring liquid into a glass motion, "Pour the wine-" the gargoyle moved one of his arms underneath the apex of his stone arm and made flatutant noises, "And cut the cheese!"

"It's pretty interesting getting to watch all the festivities from an almost omnificent point of view! All the colors on the masks and the wonderful smell of croissants and creme brulee in the air~!" When it came to describing things he liked, Alan was quite poetic.

"Nothing better than having a bird's eye view on the F.O.F!" Brian rubbed his hands together happily.

"Yeah," Sirius said disdainfully, "Watching..." He started to walk away.

The mischevious gargoyle known as Brian spotted a man dressed in black and white stripes down below and grinned while rubbing his grey hoofs evilly.

"Oh, look, a mime!" he hocked a loogie at the mime.

Alan laughed, "Nice!"

Both gargoyles noticed the lack of a certain human presence and turned around.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, what gives?" Brian asked.

"Don't you want to watch the festival with us, man?" Alan asked.

With his eyes trained on the floor, the bellringer walked into the bell tower.

"Maybe he's sick," the taller gargoyle mused.

"Impossible," a much more feminine voice said aloud.

Both statues turned their stone bodies to see their only female companion, Heather, hopping on her flat bottom with a flock of white doves following behind her.

"If twenty years of listening to us talk hasn't made him sick by now nothing will." She hopped onto the balcony from the railing.

"But it's tradition!" Brian exclaimed.

Alan nodded, "Every year, the four of us watch the Festival of Fools, it's the highlight of the year for Sirius!"

"Where's the fun in watching a party if you aren't a part of it?" she asked the other two gargoyles.

The birds landed on her stiff arms, resulting in her waving them angrily.

"Buzz off before I find a cat to eat you!" she shouted.

Heather started to hop into the bell tower with the other two statues not far behind. Sirius slowly walked up the wooden stairs to his room. It was a large space with a small cubicle room off to the side where there was a large mattress on the floor. He walked over to a huge wooden table next to the wall where a handmade display of Paris was set up. The young man sat on the stool and rested his arms and head on the table while gazing at his unfinished masterpiece. Sirius fiddled with the King of Gypsies figurine he had made the other day. The colors of his outfit, oh, how gaudy it was. But strangely, Sirius thought it was an amazing fashion statement. With concern, Heather hopped over to her only human friend.

She rested a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Hey, Sirius, what's wrong? You'll tell me, won't you?"

He stayed quiet.

"You won't keep it from me, will you?"

"I just don't want to watch this year that's all!" he snapped at her.

She put her hands on her stone hips in a sassy manner, "Well have you tried _actually_ going?"

His head shot up, "Of course! But I'd never fit in down there. You know, not normal..."

"Don't give me that," Heather scolded softly. She patted him on the back, but stopped when pidgeons landed on her body. "Do you mind?" The gargoyle angrily waved her arms around in the air, "I'M TRYING TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH SIRIUS!"

From afar, Brian and Alan snickered into their hands/hooves. The smaller gargoyle decided to talk to the bellringer as well and hopped to the table until he jumped onto it.

"Quite beating around the belltower. What do we have to do? Paint you a fresco?" Brian took out the Sirius figurine from the belltower and put it on the fake cobblestone ground adorning the tabletop.

"As your best friends and kind of guardians we order you to the festival!" Alan shouted excitedly.

"Me?" Sirius asked surprised.

"No, the pope," the youngest gargoyle took the wooden pope figurine and shoved it headfirst into Sirius' mouth.

"It would be an amazing experience for your first time out of the tower," Alan pulled out the object from Sirius' mouth and tossed it behind him.

Brian juggled three figurines, "Wine, women, and Sun!"

"You can learn how to dance in the traditional Romani style from gypsies," Alan stated.

The small gargoyle bumped his male friend out of the way while carrying a bucket of water, "Bobbing for snails and apples!"

"Learn how to sing in harmony with others by the King of Gypsies himself."

"Play-" Brian dropped the bucket of water on Alan's head, "DUNK THE MONK!"

"Take it from me, Sirius. Life is not a spectator's sport, if watching is all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life go by without you.

"Yeah," Brian nodded, "You're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the not visible muscles!" He gestured to the two other gargoyles and himself, "We're just pieces of architecture, right, Alan?"

"That's right, if a piece of us chips away, it doesn't grow back. If water is dumped on us," he took off the bucket from his head and slammed it on Brian's, "we grow nasty crap on us."

"Woopwoopwoopwoop!" the small gargoyle responded with the bucket on his head.

"Sirius, put on a new outfit and-"

Sirius patted Heather's arm, "Thanks for the encouragement, but there's one big obstacle."

"What?" they all asked.

"My master, Frollo," he picked up the Claude Frollo figurine.

"Oh..."

"Right..."

"True..."

"Well... when he says you're forbidden from leaving the belltower does he mean _ever_ ever?" ALan asked.

"_Never_ ever! And he HATES the Feast of Fools! He would be furious if I asked him if I could go."

Brian rubbed his hands together and let out a evil laugh, "Who says you have to _ask_ him?"

"No!" Sirius shrieked.

"Yes! Sneak out," Brian said.

"It's just for a few hours," Heather reasoned.

"I can't-"

"Aaaaannd you sneak right back in!" Brian shouted.

"He'll never know you were gone," Heather insisted.

"But what if I got caught?" he asked fearfully, running his hand through his raven locks.

"It's better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission is my policy," Alan said.

"He could see me!"

"You could wear a disguise!" Brian picked up a dark blue cloack and tied it around his neck and put the hood over his head. Just this once, what Frollo doesn't know won't hurt you," he persuaded.

"Ignorance is bliss," Alan stated.

"Looks who's talking," Brian teased.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," Heather quoted.

Sirius' silver eyes widened and he stood up, "You're right! I'll go!"

The gargoyles cheered, "Woohoo!"

"I'll wear my new clothes!" Sirius started to walk to the stairs.

"Yeah!"

"I'll stride down those stairs!"

"You're the man!"

"I'll march through those doors and-!"

"Good morning, Sirius," a deep and dark voice greeted.

* * *

><p>So? How was it? Review pretty please with nummy yummy food on top!<p>

This is so ya know who is who:

Jose/Magnet= Clopin Trouillefou/King of Gypsies

Sirius= Quasimodo

Sookie= Esmeralda

Jax= Judge Claude Frollo

Jon= Archdeacon

Christian= Phoebus

Alan= Victor

Brian= Hugo

Heather= Laverne


	2. Chapter 1

_"sing sing sing sing"_

* * *

><p>"G-good morning, Master Jax," Sirius replied, suddenly meek.<p>

"My dear boy, whom ever were you talking to?" Jax said while passing by the three still gargoyles.

"My friends, the gargoyles," the younger male responded.

"Is that so?" he knocked on the top of Alan's head. "And what are your friends made of, Sirius?"

"Stone," the silver eyed man said while looking away.

Jax lifted Sirius' chin to look down at him, "And can stone talk?"

"No, Master."

"Correct, you are a smart lad." He took a seat at an empty table, "Now it's lunch time. Fetch us some glasses, a cloth, and a few plates."

"Yes, Master," Sirius said, already making his way to the built in cabinets. He grabbed the necessary items and placed them clumsily on the table.

"Would you like to review your alphabet today?"

"Yes, Master, I would like that very much."

"Alright then, A?"

"Abomination."

"B?"

"Blasphemy."

"C," Jax asked.

"Con-contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

That one always tripped Sirius up, he always thought it was Eliphelet or evil.

"_Eternal _damnation!" he said rather proud of himself.

"Excellent, F?" Jax started to drink some morning wine.

"Festivals," Sirius answered absent mindedly.

Red liquid spewed from the Judge's mouth upon hearing the bellringer's answer.

"Beg your pardon?"

"F-forgiveness!" Sirius cried, realizing his mistake.

"You said festivals."

"No, I-I didn't mean to!"

"You are thinking of attending the festival."

"Master, it's just that every year you go-"

"I'm a public official, I _must_ go. But I do not enjoy one second of it."

"And it's not just that, today is my birthday. I'm twenty one today."

"Ah, yes, today is the sixth, isn't it," Jax mused while picking up his bible and walking down the stairs. "It doesn't matter, I do not wish for you to be around the thieves and promiscuous street rats who will claw at you like hungry kittens. The worst of the worst all in one concentrated area, oh, it's such a dreadful time of the year to be roaming the streets of this beautiful city.. Fools piled together in a drunken stupor... Just thinking about me going makes my blood boil."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Master," Sirius apologized.

"Sirius, can you not understand what I try to teach you? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have killed you before you turned one. And this is the thanks you are giving me? Wanting to be among crooks and whores alike who will want to turn you against me and into one of them? I took you in and raised you as my son."

The black haired man dropped to his knees and lowered his head, "I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, my dear, Sirius. You don't have a clue what it is like down there, but I do. I walk amongst them everyday... I treasure visiting you more than going to Sunday mass."

Sirius looked up at his father figure, had he just praised him indirectly?

"_The world is cruel  
>The world is wicked," <em>Jax sang.

The older man grabbed Sirius' shoulders and made him stand up and meet his gaze.

_"It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city  
>I am your only friend,"<em>

He threaded his wrinkly hand through Sirius' ebony curls, amazed at the surprisingly soft texture of the ringlets.

_"I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
>I who look upon you without fear<br>How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
>Always stay in here<br>Away in here,"_

Jax led the younger male back into the cathedral's bell tower. Sirius' eyes were back to being dark and depressed.

"Remember what I have told you."

"Yes, Master," Sirius replied.

"_You are a freak,_" Jax sang.

"_I am a freak,_" the latter agreed.

"_And you are ugly._"

"_And I am ugly,_" Sirius sang while touching his high cheekbones and running his other hand through his messy hair.

"_And these are crimes  
>For which the world<br>Shows little pity  
>You do not comprehend," <em>the judge sneered.

"_You are my one defender..._"

"_Out there they'll revile you  
>As a monster.<em>"

"_I am a monster,_" the twenty one year old sang while picking up his very own wooden figurine of himself.

"_Out there they will hate  
>And scorn and jeer,<em>" Jax sang.

"_Only a monster,_" Sirius commented.

"_Why invite their calumny  
>And consternation?<br>Stay in here  
>Be faithful to me."<em>

The older male knocked over the figurines to place a woven basket onto the table.

"_I'm faithful..._"

"_Grateful to me_."

"_I'm grateful..._"

"_Do as I say  
>Obey<br>And stay  
>In here,<em>" Jax plucked the mini Sirius from the younger man's fingers and placed him inside of the wooden Notre Dame.

"You are too kind, Master. I'm sorry that I tried to ask for anything more than what you already give me.."

"You are forgiven, boy," the man replied while walking towards the stairs. He turned around to look at Sirius, "And remember, Sirius, this is your sanctuary." With a smirk, he started to leave.

"My.. sanctuary?" he sighed before climbing up the wall until he reached one of the windows.

"_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
>Gazing at the people down below me<br>All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone._"

Sirius hopped down only to land gracefully near his workshop table. He gingerly picked up a blonde figurine that Jax had pushed off the table.

"_Hungry for the histories they show me._"

The bellringer stood up and grabbed a nameless figurine and brought both wooden objects together.

"_All my life I memorize their faces  
>Knowing them as they will never know me,<em>" he sang.

He transferred mini Sirius from his wooden sanctuary to stand among the other citizens of Paris.

"_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
>Not above them<br>But part of them._"

The silver eyed male ran outside and jumped down to grip one of the long columns and slid down to meet up with his three favorite gargoyles.

"_And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever._"

He released the pillar to hug Brian and Heather who smiled with glee at the attention.

"_Out there  
>Where they all live unaware<br>What I'd give  
>What I'd dare<br>Just to live one day out there._"

Going over to the balcony, Sirius enjoyed the view of the famous city below him. All the familiar sights in range, the bakery, the book shop, two markets, the black haired male knew the layout of Paris like the back of his hand.

"_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<br>If I was in their skin  
>I'd treasure ev'ry instant."<em>

He ran to one of the gargoyles that served as a gutter to keep water from collecting on the beautiful architectural masterpiece. When he reached the head, he crouched down to cup the crystal clear liquid in his hands to splash it on his face. The cool water made his skin tingle and the grin on his face grow even more.

"_Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<br>Taste a morning out there  
>Like ordinary men.<em>"

Sirius jumped up to climb on the tower behind him all the way to the top where he held onto the iron cross that stood proudly for all Catholics to gaze at.

"_Who freely walk about there  
>Just one day and then<br>I swear I'll be content  
>With my share<br>Won't resent  
>Won't despair<br>Old and bent  
>I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day<br>Out there!_"

* * *

><p>A brown haired man walked alongside his horse on the streets of Paris in search of the Palace of Justice. He turned his slightly torn map upside down several times in an attempt to read it. With a grunt, he balled up the yellowed paper and tossed it. He turned to his horse, Apollo.<p>

"You leave for a few years and they change everything."

The man, Christian, noticed soldiers dressed in lower status guard uniform. Smiling, he raised a gloved finger and pointed at them.

"Hey, could you tell me where the Palace of Just-grmfrm. Guess not."

He gestured to Apollo to follow him. Together, they walked into a slightly busy part of the city. Christian could strongly hear music coming from a dead end where two gypsies were performing... And a goat. As he got closer, the soldier noticed a little girl attempting to put a piece of silver into hat until her mother yanked her away.

"Don't get too close, those are gypsies. They'll rob us blind!"

The two gypsies scowled slightly, but continued to work anyway. Christian looked at the female dancing and playing the tambourine. She had bright red hair, peaches and creme complexion, freckles dotting her face, and-

"One green eye and one brown..?"

Still gawking at the girl, he pulled out two gold coins from his pocket and happily tossed it into the hat. The girl, Sookie, a sixteen year old gypsy, turned to look at Christian and gave him an award winning smile. On top of the wall was a dark skinned gypsy boy, a lookout. He whistled at his friends on the ground as a warning to leave. Sookie let out a gasp and hurriedly shooed away her companion while running away. Her goat, Zero, grabbed the rim of the hat between his teeth and rushed after his master. Unfortunately, the gold coins they had received fell out of the hat in his haste, causing Sookie to run back and put them back into the hat. Christian saw the same guards who had ignored him stand above her like they were Gods compared to her, a street dancer.

"Okay, Missy, where'd you get the money?" one with dirty blonde hair asked while trying to pry Sookie's grip off the hat.

"For your information, I earned it," she sneered while pulling it closer to her lithe body.

"Gypsies don't earn money," he retorted.

"They just take it!" the other guard said, while grabbing her arms.

"Well I'm sure you guys know a lot about stealing things that don't belong to you," Sookie hissed.

"Little troublemaker," the man with the moustache said.

Christian moved closer with Apollo by his side just in time to see Sookie kick the first man in the face and wiggle her way out of the man's hands.

"Maybe a day in the dungeons, away from the Sun, will cool you down!"

Hearing the threat towards his master, Zero charged at the butch soldier, knocking him onto his derriere. Next was the taller one, who he headbutted in the groin. While they were distracted, Sookie held onto the hat full of money and ran off with Zero. Christian watched the young girl leave the same time the soldiers got back onto their feet and started to chase after her. Before they could even get a quarter closer to her, Christian pulled on the reigns of Apollo, so the horse got in their way, making both of them fall down. Unfortunately, the taller one by the name of Conner fell into a puddle behind Apollo.

"Apollo, sit," Christian ordered.

Obediently, the horse did as he was told and sat down on Conner.

"WHOA!" he screamed in surprise and pain.

Laughter erupted from the crowd that had formed after noticing the French men's failed pursuit of the gypsy girl.

"Oh, oh gracious! Oh me, oh my! Apollo, you naughty horse, naughty!" he playfully scolded with a smirk. "Absolutely impossible, honestly, I can't take him out in public, he's always embarrassing me."

Hidden behind a short stone wall, the redheaded gypsy girl giggled at the display. She had not expected for the golden clad man to be on her side. Not wanting to take her chances with the man actually toying with her, Sookie led Zero away from the scene.

"Get this thing off of me," Conner pleaded.

"I'll teach you a lesson on messing with my comrades, peasant!" the stout male, Matt said while unsheathing his small sword.

Pulling his blue cape back and grabbing his impressive, military, captain issued sword and pointed it at Matt's face. All the bystanders gasped.

"You were saying, Lieutenant?" Christian asked with a smug look on his face.

"Crap, C-c-captain!" Matt saluted to the higher ranking officer. "At your service, sir!"

Without even looking down, the Captain stabbed the cobblestone road with his sword underneath Conner's moustache, chopping half of it off.

"My 'stache!"

"Listen, fellas, I know you guys must be embarrassed that you were just outsmarted by a street performer, but could you direct me to the Palace of Justice?"

One their way to the Palace of Justice, Christian's guides pushed several peasants out of the way. Feeling the ground change underneath his feet, he bent down to pick up a few gold coins. Matt and Conner were already walking ahead past a hunched over and cloaked form smoking a pipe with a familiar hat. Feeling sympathetic for the person, while he walked by, he dropped the coins into the hat. Unbeknowst of him that the hooded figure was Zero on top of Sookie's head smoking a pipe. Both watched the Captain walk away with Apollo.

"Palace of Justice...?" she muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

><p>Christian pushed open the door to the dungeons of the Palace of Justice. A few yards away was an elderly looking man and a shorter one holding a whip.<p>

"Guard, ease up. Wait between the give lashes, or else the stinging pain before the new one will dull."

"Yes sir," with a smile, the man walked back into a chamber and returned to flogging whatever poor soul was on the receiving end.

The brunette loudly cleared his throat to get Jax's attention, which only took a second.

"Ah, the wonderful Captain Christian, back from the war~!"

"Reporting for duty, Judge Hudson," the younger replied in a confident tone.

"Your service record is remarkable, top notch in my book. Although, no one seems to compare to your flawless battling. Nevertheless, I expect nothing but the best of your abilities to be shown while under my command."

"No problem there, sir, guranteed."

"Very good, you know my last Captain of the Guards was quite the disappointment to my standards."

At that moment, the loudest _**CRACK **_ripped through the air and ringed through both men's ears. The pain filled cry that followed suit brought a grin to Jax's face, but reminded Christian too much of the war.. bad memories that he did not feel like remembering.

"Well whatever, I'm more than sure you will _whip_ my men into shape." Jax grin grew as he walked down the hall.

"Right, right, it's a tremendous honor to be praised so well by you," the latter followed after the judge.

Side by side they walked up a flight of stone stairs into the actual Palace of Justice, a much more pleasant sight. Walking on the balcony eased the soldier's mind.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you have returned to Paris in it's darkest hour. It will take a firm hand to make sure that the weak minded citizens are not mislead," the grey haired man explained.

"Mislead, sir?" Christian questioned, confused.

"Look Captain," Jax pointed down at the ground where the same redhaired girl was dancing. "Gyspies, the gypsies are vial people and must be stopped before they corrupt the innocent."

* * *

><p>Okay, there is WAAAAAAAYY too much architecture involving Notre Dame. Like seriously, I don't mean to sound like an artistic dunce, but I hardly know anything about architecture besides what I hear on How I Met Your Mother and from my Introduction to Arts class I had Freshmen year of high school.<p>

Sorry it took so long, been busy and I'm not in the best of moods right now. D: I have cramps and I'm sick. So it's best not to criticize me or else I'll get really upset and probably threaten to kill you or harm you in detailed ways.


End file.
